National E-mails
by Sock Ninja
Summary: A collection of e-mails sent among the nations. (Rated T for language in later chapters. Possible pairings later on )


***Unread Message**

From: imthehero 

To: flyingmintbunny

Subject: Super Hero Global-Man!

_'Iggy,_

_Dude, I came up with an awesome idea to present at the next meeting! It's going to blow everybody's minds! I remade my design of the super hero Global-Man, and now he's going to be even more cool and heroic, like me!_

_However, my boss said that maybe I should run my idea past you before I present it at the meeting, so what do you think? I made a presentation about my ideas with some (really cool!) pictures and stuff, so look through it, dude, and tell me what you think!_

_The hero,_

_America'_

* * *

_*****_**Sent Reply**

From: flyingmintbunny

To: imthehero 

Subject: Re:Super Hero Global-Man!

_'America,_

_First off, stop calling me Iggy. It's childish and rude. _

_Second, I looked through your presentation, and I don't see how this can be of any use to anyone. Your idea for 'Global-Man' just won't work, and you should have realized this at the last meeting. Try to instead take some time researching Global Warming, and then ask your scientists what to do. You can't honestly expect a super hero to come and protect the earth like that. At least try to have some common sense._

_England'_

* * *

***Unread Message**

From: imthehero 

To: flyingmintbunny

Subject: Re:Re:Super Hero Global-Man!

_'Dude,_

_What's a scientist?'_

* * *

***Sent Reply**

From: flyingmintbunny

To: imthehero 

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Super Hero Global-Man!

_'America,_

_Scientists are the experts in science. And before you ask, science is knowledge gained by systematic study. From the way you eat hamburgers all the time and constantly pollute the environment, I wouldn't expect you have very intelligent ones. Ask Japan if you can borrow some of his scientists._

_England'_

* * *

***Unread Message**

From: imthehero 

To: sensethemood 

Subject: Can I Borrow Your Scientists?

_'Yo Japan!_

_Can I borrow some of your scientists? Iggy says that the reason my super hero won't work is because I need to ask scientists what to do, and so I need to use a few of yours, dude. _

_The hero,_

_America'_

* * *

***Sent Reply**

From: sensethemood 

To: imthehero 

Subject: Re:Can I Borrow Your Scientists?

_'America-san,_

_With all respect, no, you may not._

_My scientists are currently working on my own research. You'll have to find a different way._

_Japan'_

* * *

***Unread Message**

From: imthehero 

To: pastaaa , holyfuhrer , gorgeous , faucetpipe , cutepanda 

Subject: Scientists, Anyone?

_'Dudes,_

_Does anybody want to lend me some scientists? I've already asked Japan, but he said no, and Iggy is the one who suggested it in the first place. _

_The hero,_

_America'_

* * *

***Sent Reply**

From: cutepanda 

To: imthehero 

Subject: Re:Scientists, Anyone?

_'America,_

_I do have some scientists which I can lend to you, and I will be happy to lend them to you, as soon as you pay me back. Not before._

_China'_

* * *

***Sent Reply**

From: faucetpipe 

To: imthehero 

Subject: Re:Scientists, Anyone?

_'America,_

_Like China, I also have scientists who I would be willing to share. That is, if you become one with me, da?_

_Russia'_

* * *

***Sent Reply**

From: pastaaa 

To: imthehero 

Subject: Re:Scientists, Anyone?

_'Ve~ America!_

_I don't know if my scientists can work for you right now. Mio fratello is working with them on something, I'm not sure what~_

_~Italy'_

* * *

***Sent Reply**

From: holyfuhrer 

To: imthehero 

Subject: Re:Scientists, Anyone?

_'America,_

_Since Italy is already bothering me, my money is being used for more important matters, and you've done nothing but cause trouble for the past 50 years, I don't see any reason for me to help you._

_Germany'_

* * *

***Sent Reply**

From: gorgeous 

To: imthehero 

Subject: Re:Scientists, Anyone?

_'America,_

_Non, I cannot send some of my scientists to you. I don't feel like it and I'm working on economic issues which you started._

_France'_

* * *

***Unread Message**

From: imthehero 

To: flyingmintbunny

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Super Hero Global-Man!

_'Iggy!_

_Dude, I did what you said, and e-mailed Japan, but he said no! Then I asked Italy, Germany, France, China, and Russia, but none of them helped me, either! DUDE, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW!?'_

* * *

***Sent Reply**

From: flyingmintbunny

To: imthehero 

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Super Hero Global-Man!

_'America,_

_Here is what you are going to do:_

_Keep calm and carry on.'_

* * *

**A/N: **

**I honestly have no idea where this came from. I started writing it two hours ago, at 11 PM, and my idea then was to write a one-chapter fic where Iggy was behind on work, or whatever, but eventually it evolved into this. **

…**.**

**I'm thinking of making it into a mini-series.**

**So the countries would be e-mailing each other about something different for each chapter. Like in this chapter it'd be mainly about America's search for scientists.**

**If I do actually make this into a mini-series, though, I'm going to try and keep it humorous. I'm not sure how this turned out. Feedback?**

**And also tell me if you guys think I should continue this! I'd love to hear what you think! ^^**

***EDIT: MEIN GOTT! I have tried to get the end parts of the e-mail addresses, but FanFiction is being a bitch and won't allow it! Kikikikikikikiki... =.=***

***Another EDIT: Thank-you, Derp, for telling me! ^^ I've changed that now, so that it's correct!**


End file.
